Highschoolers Next Door
by Darklycopene
Summary: Sector V was decomissioned 4 years ago, and is now fatefully meeting up again. Is there perhaps a reason behind all of this? Rated T for some actiony/slightly mature scenes later on
1. School begins

Hello all!

I'm a bit newer to this, and not particularly good at writing, soooo... I wrote a story. Yeah, the logic is flawed, I know. Anyway. Read on! Enjoy if you wish! Review should you want! Depending on how this goes, I might continue it, but maybe not! We'll see, shall we?

* * *

A very nervous and weighed down Kuki ambled down the corridor of the highschool she attended, Cradsington high. With her teeth gnawing on her lip and her left hand fiddling with the hem of her dress, it was obvious to see she was panicking. Ahead of her, a bald guy with sunglasses strolled with one or two books in his arm.

"Excuse me, excuse me, mr man?"Kuki called out

The sunglassed boy turned around.

"Can I help you?" he replied in his smooth English accent

"Oh yes please, I need to know how to get to room..." she pulled out a peice of paper with her classes written on them "Room 204, for maths?"

Sunglasses guy nodded and pointed down the hallway "Take a right turn at the end here and follow it along. If you get to the art room, you've gone too far."

Kuki grinned and nodded "Thank you SO much sunglasses guy!"

"My name is Nigel. Nigel Uno."

"Oh, sorry. Nigel, thank you Nigel."

Another, shrill voice, sounded from the corridor

'NIGIE! WHO IS THAT TART?"

A round looking girl came up to them. She had glasses and a blue and yellow dress on, making her look slightly like what Mrs Potato head must've looked like in real life.

Nigel pursed his lips "Lizzy, this is a new girl at the school... her name is.. uhh..."

"Kuki! My name is Kuki Sanban. I moved here from Japan, just 2 weeks ago with my family."

Lizzy's eyes lit up "OH! Domo ARIGATO SANBAN SAN!" She yelled.

Kuki blinked at her "That.. was... TERRIBLE! My Spanish speaking Rainbow Monkey could speak better Japanese than that!"

Nigel's glasses seemed to fall right off his head, as lizzy's face turned an interesting shade of red.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? Just because we don't all come from Japan like YOU doesn't mean I speak bad Japanese! Why don't you just move right back to Japan, you little rainbow monkey freak! Who plays with rainbow monkeys when they're 17? Grow up! Come on Nigie, we're leaving."

Lizzy yanked Nigel's arm and marched off down the hall, leaving a very bewildered looking Kuki behind.

"Aww, don't worry yall, she's a cow to err-one. Stupid Lizzy."

Kuki spun around to see a tall African American girl standing behind her, leaning against the lockers.

"I.. didn't mean to make her sad.. I should say sorry"

"Nah, don't worry girl. If she's not having a fit about that, she's accusing 'nigie' of –" A loud bell rang through the corridors as people began filing into their classrooms. The girl stuck out her hand "Abigail Lincon, Chemistry's top student. Need help fiding your class?"

Kuki smiled "Oh, well. Um, Nigie told me where to find room 204, for maths. You can come if you want!"

Abigail snorted "Well, I should hope I'm comin! That's my first class after all." A tall aurbern haired , goggle wearing boy came up behind her and slapped his hands on her shoulders

"BOO!" He yelled

'HOGIE P GILIGAN JUNIOR! I AM GONNA WHOOP YO' ASS! You scared the holiness outta me boy!"

The boy laughed outrageously "I got ya Abby! I finally got ya! YES!"

Abigail slapped the boy across the head. "Kuki, meet Hogie. He's second best in Chemistry."

Hogie smiled playfully "yeah, but top in everything else. Maaaths, Biologgyyyy, Englishhh.. You name it!"

The 3 began the walk to room 204, chatting politely about where they were from, their favourite colours, all the regular things you might ask someone new. As they drew close to room 204, Abigail turned to Hogie "Isn't your first class Art?"

Hogie raised an eyebrow "...right. Yes. Well, I better be.. Gough! Haha! Geddit? Gough? The painter?"

Kuki furrowed her eyebrows as Abigail pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I don't get it..." said Kuki

"Just go Hogie. See you in second session" Abby said before Hogie could begin his explanation

"Alright, alright. See you later Shabby and Snooky!"

Abigail rolled her eyes "Bye."

"Bye!" called out Kuki.


	2. Maths and Lunch

Sorry about my stupidity, I was spelling Hoagie's name wrong! Let me know ifyou pick up on any gramatical/spelling errors, won't you. So here we go! Second chapter. Let me know what you think! Read on! Enjoy if you wish! Review should you want! BY the way, lets see how many references to the episodes you can aquire, shall we?

ALSO by the way, the basis of this story kinda cuts out alot of the last season to do with the splinter. Just letting you know n...n

* * *

Kuki and Abigail entered room 204 and found seats, unfortunately, close to the teacher's desk. Other teenagers began to shuffle in, taking the few remaining seats. A few chairs were available near a boy eating the contents of his nose, they were empty as one can imagine. Abigail turned to Kuki

"So, why did you move back to the states?"

Kuki frowned slightly "Uh, wellll.. my younger sister, Mushi, got exiled."

Abigail's eyes shot to her forehead "She _what?_"

"She got told to go away, silly" Kuki replied innocently

Abigail frowned "No, I mean why did yo sister get exiled from Japan?"

A look of realisation swept across Kuki's face "Oooooh! _That's _what you meant! She tried to take over Japan with some adorable little boy... Sandra? Sampson... Oh! Sandy. They're such a cuuuute couple! I remember, once, Sandy wanted to marry me."

Abigail chuckled "Make believe weddings eh?"

Kuki turned her head to one side "No actually. He was dead seriiousss. We were at the beach and he had this huuuuuge sandcastle, with his cousins as guards, I think. He wanted to get married for real, I mean, what was he thinking! We were like, 10 years old!"

Abigail blew air inside her cheeks, making them puff up and let the air out in an uncontained laugh, but Kuki wasn't paying attention.

There were..." Kuki's eyebrows knitted together, her eyes staring at her desk. "there were... these other people there...and they all had numbers. One of them rescued me from Sandy... with a spade and a bucket on his head...he had an accent..."

Abigail stopped laughing. Kuki looked up to her. "That's so weird, I had completely forgotten that. I wonder if I just made-" Kuki was silenced by the teacher entering the classroom.

"Good morning, grade 12." SHe said in a bristled manner

The semi-hushed classroom slurred back, "Good morning Mrs Thompson"

"That's Ms Ruffel to you, class. I'm no longer married, as I discovered my husband in bed with another man who-" A girl at the back of the classroom raised her hand "What is it Ms Fullbright?"

A redhaired girl spoke up with an Irish accent "I just wanted to report that I had a wonderful break, catching up with my cousins and not scarring the minds of the year 12 maths class."

Ms Ruffel glared at her. "Right, well than you very, _very _much for that Fanny. Now, moving on. We're going to start off with some basic algebra, who can tell me the value of x if 2x+4-32=12? I'll just write that up on the board here- oh, Mr Beetles, do you have an answer?"

A blond haired, Australian boy lowered his raised hand. "Ehh, it's 20, isn't it Miss?"

Kuki sat up immediately. Where had she heard that voice? So strange, it sounded so familiar, yet the boy looked so.. vague. He was tall and stocky, with messy, ruffled hair.

Ms Ruffel snarled at him "I don't know Wallabees, is it? Obviously I'm not good enough to be your maths teacher. Well, I've had just about enough of this! Detention for the whole class!"

Everyone sat in stunned silence for a few minutes, giving questioning looks to others in the class.

Kuki raised her hand

"What is it?" Snapped Ms Ruffel

Kuki cleared her throat "Um. Ms Ruffel, wasn't 20 correct? I think you-"

"If I wanted an opinion, I would ask for it." She said slowly

And so, for the rest of the hour and a half, the class sat in total silence. No equations were written on the board, nothing was completed. In fact, some of the class ended up making algebraic examples for themselves to answer. The others simply lazily drew on their exercise books. Eventually, the bell rang and the class filed out the door. Ms Ruffel called after them "Where do you think you're going, class? You have DETENTION!"

She was met with raised eyebrows and patronising looks, before the class continued to the lunchroom, leaving Ms Ruffel alone at her desk.

Kuki and Abigail made their way to the cafeteria, with Abigail introducing various friends to her along the way. "And this, is Eva. Nigel Uno's cousin. Eva, this is Kuki."

Eva smiled at Kuki and stuck out her hand "pleased to meet you, Kuki"

Kuki smiled back and shook her hand and made light conversation, before continuing on.

Kuki turned to Abigail "She has GOT to be the prettiest girl in the whole school!"

Abigail nodded and smiled, as if she knew something Kuki didn't. Kuki completely ignored this and moved onto the next subject, entering the cafeteria and lining up for their food.

"So, who was that boy in maths class?"

Abigail raised her eyebrows "The one eating his own boogers? I dunno. Abigail just calls him "snoteater". She said, talking in third person

Kuki wrinkled her nose and frowned "No. Not him, silly. I mean the one with the accent."

"Oh! My bad girl, yeah, Wallabee Beetles. He's been going to this school as long as Hoagie and Abigail. He's a real sport fanatic. Anything to do with any type of playing ball, he's the best. Really good at dodge ball"

Kuki nodded absent mindedly as they found seats with their trays of food. Hoagie joined them, his torso covered in paint. The girls raised their eyebrows at him, to which he guiltly said "Uh. I slipped over on my painting, and now I'm wearing. I s'pose you could call me, walking art! Haha! Man, I am on a ROLL today!"

Abigail and Kuki looked at him, confused. They decided to leave it and talk about Ms Ruffel instead, until the Australian boy, Wallabee, came and sat down with them.

"G'day Abbs, Hog. How's lunch?" As he began tucking into his food

Hoagie held up a cheese and ham sandwich "It's pretty...GOUDA! Hahahahahahaha!"

Abigail took out her maths book and slapped it across Hoagies head.  
"ow! What'dya do that for? That was a good line!"

"Mmmm-mmmm. I had enough of your stupid jokes. Year after year, man! Abigail's going insane from them!"

Hoagie began his protest, but quickly hushed after an icy look from Abigail. She took a deep breathe and turned to Wallabee.

"Wally, this is Kuki, she's new to our school. She's just moved here from _Japan_."

Wallabee looked up from his food and took a deep breath "Kuki... How... how are you?"

Kuki looked at him, slightly bewildered "I'm... good. How are you?"

Wallabee nodded slowly "yeah.. good."

A few moments of silence developed at the table before Wallabee finally spoke again

"So, Abby. Are we going... to tell her about-" That was all he managed to get out before Hoagie shoved his hat into Wallabee's mouth.

Kuki began to question what he meant, just as the bell sounded to go back to class. Abigail breathed a sigh of relief and yanked Kuki away from the table


	3. Problems

Hello again everyone! First and foremost, I'd just like to give a shout out to all two of the people (HCBalwayshappy and Ashley), who so nicely gave me constructive feedback on my stories. I crave it. Creepy, I know. Secondly, I'd like to thank my darling fiance (Boonty) for giving this story a once over and getting rid of most of my errors- all the ones I missed. And lastly, I'd like to thank _you_, my reader for being so awesome and picking my story to use your time on. Thank you very, very much.

I'd just like to apologise for not updating much the last few weeks, I've been rushed off my feet with getting in assignments for my summer course at uni. Good stuff... Yeah, not really.

Okay! Read on, you lovely people! Review this story if you feel so inclined! Enjoy this story and the rest of your day!

00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—

Wally and Hoagie were left at the table as Abigail swiftly led Kuki away. Hoagie started to pick up his lunch tray and looked over at Wally.

"So, when you said "It'll be easy! I'll just pretend like I've never met her!" you _actually _meant "I'm going to ruin the whole operation and destroy the bazillion hours of work that we've put into this plan!"

Wally hung his head slightly "I dunno mate. I just saw her, you know? She's so..."

Hoagie nodded and finished off his sentence "Back."

00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—00—

Kuki and Abigail walked down the hall and towards their next class room. They were in the same class again; this time for home economics. As they both strapped on their aprons for the cooking part of the class, Kuki leaned towards Abby and whispered;

"So, what was Wallabee going to tell me? And what do we cook in home economics? I haven't used an oven since I was 10 years old! The 'rainbow monkey chef, I can cook all by myself' oven" She said happily

Abigail raised an eyebrow "Was that oven plastic by any chance?"

"Of course, silly! You don't think they'd let a _kid_ play with dangerous toys, do you?"

Abigail frowned "Maybe the kids didn't need permission."

Kuki raised an eyebrow "Well, why would kids play with dangerous toys? They could hurt themselves!"

Abby took a deep breath and gritted her teeth "Maybe they had to, for the good of all kid-kind."

Kuki was about to answer when a nasty, patronising voice made its self heard "Hello _Abigail, w_ho's your new friend?"

"That's not any of _your_ business, Valerie._" _Replied Abby viciously.

"Now now Abigail, don't be selfish. I'm sure your friend won't mind meeting another person, especially one as smart as me!"

"What makes you so smart, Valeriiiiie?" Asked Kuki as innocently as ever.

"I beat Abigail last year in the spelling bee. Plus I'm school captain!" Valerie said haughtily.

Abigail snorted "We haven't even _had_ the elections for school captain yet! And every damn person knows you cheated in that spelling bee."

"Whatever helps you get to sleep at night Abigail. I'll just have to meet your new friend later, and I _will meet her later."_ Valerie said, with her ice queen eyes staring at directly at Kuki.

"uhh... I uhhh... I don't know what you mean." Kuki replied to Valerie while looking at Abigail.

"Oh don't worry, You will. Bye bye Kuki." And with that, she turned on her heel and walked over to Lizzie at their kitchen stand.

"Abby, how did she know my name?"

"Well, you did come to school here 8 years ago, she might have remembered you from then."

"True, I guess, but I just don't know how-"

"Quiet class! We will begin our cooking now!" Yelled a large, red haired woman.

Abigail's eyes opened widely "N... Nurse Claiborne?"

"No! Not anymore, thanks to the 'incident' over 6 years ago!" Nurse Claiborne shouted "Anyway. Lets get on with it, shall we? Today, we'll be making green apple pie."

The class readied themselves, gathering the items needed for the pie, including a bottle of "Gramma Stuffum's World Famous Pie Sauce". The teenagers in the class dipped their fingers into the sauce and licked them, marveling at how tasty the green goop was. Kuki was just about to do the same when Abby grabbed her hand

"Uh uh girl, you do _not _want to eat that."

"But everyone else says it tastes so gooood! Look at them, they can't keep their hands out of the bottle!"

Abigail pointed to the front of the kitchen classroom, where Nurse Claiborne was encouraging the children to taste more of the pie sauce.

"There's something not quite right here." Said Abigail who was looking around at the other teenagers in the room as they became more and more lethargic. Abby's eyes widened "we need to go, now!"

Abigail grabbed Kuki's hand and ran out of the room with Nurse Claiborne yelling at them to get back into the classroom.

"Abby! Abby, where are we going?" Yelled Kuki as she was yanked through the hallway

"Just keep running!" She shouted back, simultaneously pulling a wooden communicator with bits and pieces of wire sticking out of it.

"Hoagie, Wally, we've got a massive problem!"

"You're not kidding, all the kids in our drama class are walking around like zombies!" A crackly Hoagie replied.

"Okay guys, meet in the gym hall as soon as you can. Oh, and bring Tommy, we're going to need all the help we can get"

"Over and out, numbuh 5"

Kuki stopped in her tracks "Numbuh 5?"


	4. The realisation

Oh my GOODNESS, I am SO sorry! I've been flat out with the first month and a bit of undergraduate nursing here in university! I'm so sorry I neglected all you lovely people! But I promise I will be better from now on! I'll try and make this chapter extra exciting! As usual, tell me what you think of it!

0..00..00..00..00..00..00..00..00..00

Abigail turned around briefly to face Kuki "Yes, Numbuh 5. Leader of sector V, teenagers next door."

Kuki's raised one eyebrow and put a hand to her head "whaaaaaaaaaaaa? What are you TALKING about Abby?"

"Kuki, 8 years ago you were apart of a universal organisation. The Kids Next Door. We protected kids of all ages from adult tyranny. _You _were apart of that! _You were numbuh 3!"_

Kuki quickly began to edge away, her confused eyes locked on Numbuh 5. She shook her head and turned around to run, but stopped dead in her tracks. Ahead of her, several hundred zombie-like teenagers moaned and screeched like some sort of slow, disorganised army. Kuki looked to the left, to the right and back to the left. Nothing but lockers. She kept looking from side to side in some sort of daze, until Abby pulled her head to one side and plonked a large helmet onto her head.

"We do _not _have time for this! Helmets, active!" Abby yelled out, as a blue barrier surrounded both Kuki and Abby.

Kuki let out a scream as the helmet replied in a very official and calm tone "Helmet, activated. All systems online."

By this time, Kuki was in hysterics "What did you just put on me? Where did you get this from? WHAT IS GOING ON!"

Abby grabbed Kuki's hand once again and pulled her down the corridor, into a very large, dimly lit gymnasium.

Abigail called out "Numbuh 2! Activate the safety lock!"

Numbuh 2 signalled from the back bleachers and slammed his fist down on a large green button. Suddenly, every exit, entry and window was covered with a light green barrier.

Abigail slumped down on the ground. "We made it. Oh my _lord _we made it."

Kuki, still in complete hysterics screamed in a high pitched voice "WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?"

Numbuh 4 ran across from Hoagie and stood in front of her for a moment, before throwing his arms around her. "Thank God you're safe."

Kuki's hysteria turned into bewilderment "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE! GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!"

An American girl stepped out from the shadows and answered. "Kuki Sanban, better known as Numbuh 3. You were decommissioned by the Delightful Children from down the Land in a freak accident 8 years ago along with Nigel Uno. Almost immediately after, you left for Japan with your family. However, we managed to get your mother and father back to the USA permanently, because we needed Sector V together to face an imminent threat that no other TND operatives would be able to handle."

Kuki stared at the girl. She had long blond hair, dressed in green pants, an orange t-shirt and a colander on her head with the numbers "362".

"Who are you? How did you know my name?"

"My name is Numbuh 362. I am the Supreme Leader of the Teenagers Next Door. We are a select few left from the Kids Next Door, which has ceased existence in light of our moonbase being destroyed 5 years ago. We few don't have much left and we need YOU to help us."

Kuki shook her head. "You must be crazy."

Numbuh 362 looked up at Hoagie "Numbuh 2, bring up the photos".

Suddenly, a projector covered part of the wall where no bleachers were. The first picture was of a short, chubby boy with goggles on his head and a strange leather cap. He wore a blue shirt and beige pants. He was standing in front of a large aeroplane type construction made out of wood, with a massive grin on his face.

The next picture, showed Hoagie a week ago, tall and lean , with his arm around his 14 year old brother, Tommy.

Hoagie flicked to the next picture and laughed "Remember how the camera broke as soon as he threw the ball?" Snickers and chuckles broke out between the TND members . A short, blonde boy in an orange hoodie and jeans, smiling evilly at the camera with a dodgeball in one hand stretched out behind him and the other hand giving the thumbs up. Behind the boy and to the right, was a girl with black hair and a green dress. She was holding up a sign that read "GO NUMBUH FORE!"

Kuki turned her head to one side "That's... that's me..."

Numbuh 5 smiled "You bet it is girl. Keep going Hoagie!"

Hoagie nodded and flicked to the next picture, showing Wally in maths class at the end of last year, tongue poking out and head in hands, staring at a piece of paper.

"Hey! That was a really tough maths test! Maths C is harder than it looks!" Wally yelled out

Again, hoagie tapped to the next picture. It showed an African American girl leaning against a giant branch of a tree, with her arms crossed. It seemed to be sunrise or sunset, as the light glossed over her navy blue dress and pink cap. She was smiling slightly and looking off to the right.

Kuki looked at the picture, and looked at numbuh 5. "That's you. Apart from your hair being out of a plaited ponytail, you look almost the same..."

Abigail nodded as the next picture came up of her in the exact same place, just 8 years onward.

The pictures continued, showing more of the 4 remaining sector V members, contrasting them to today.

Kuki nodded her head slowly "I think... I think I remember...we lived... in a tree house. It was massive. And my room, it had... toys. Teddies... plushies... and so much candy. All the time! Candy Pirates! Count... Count Spankulot! And yipper cards! you two were obsessed with them!... I'm... I'm numbuh 3!"

Smiles broke out around the empty gym. Numbuh 3 hugged Numbuh 4. Numbuh 2 came down and joined, and it wasn't long before Numbuh 5 joined in also.

As they were breaking from the hug, bangs and thuds were heard on the shield around the gym. Nurse Clayborne stood at one of the entrances and grinned "Come along kiddies, come and be good for nurse Clayborne! I promise it won't hurt to be turned into brainless minions! You've already got the brainless bit down pat!"

Numbuh 362 ran to the station Hoagie had just been at before the embrace. "Everybody get onto the centre circle! NOW!"

Numbuhs 2-5 ran to the centre circle and stood. "Okay guys, I'm going to send you down!"

"Wait!" Yelled Hogie "No one's used this platform in like, a decade! We'll be goners!"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take!" She yelled at them.

And with that, they fell through a quickly appeared hole in the floor.

Numbuh 362 stood on the bleachers, frantically trying to find a way out, as the brainless teenagers broke through the barrier.

"Now now my pretty, be a good little girl for nurse clayborne!"


	5. On the Run

Hi Everyone!

Firstly, I am SO sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been getting married =)! It's more work than people realise! But that's all done and I'm back at uni! So I can begin writing again!

Secondly, Thank you everyone who reviewed! You're positively amazing and your compliments are 100% appreciated!

Thirdly, as always: Read, enjoy and commentify your thoughts and ideas!

"Uuuuughh" groaned Kuki.

"Come on! We've gotta get up and keep movin'!" Abigail yelled, pulling herself up from the ground.

The four teenagers, covered in dust from the fall, joined Abby in reluctantly getting up, stretching as they went. The light filtered through slightly from somewhere, but not enough to show a path, only enough to vaugley see each other.

Hoagie was the first to complain "Okay. So now what? We're in a hole, with no light and nowhere to go."

Wally nodded and sighed, pushing his left hand through his hair "Yeah, we're pretty screwed".

"I don't like the dark." Added Kuki

Abby sighed "You guys don't remember this, do you?"

Confused looks greeted her, as she stood there expectantly.

"No.."

"Nope"

"I don't think so"

With the responses of her teammates something of a letdown, she slapped her forehead.

"Alright. Y'all remember the underground library? With the fountain?"

Kuki's face scrunched up and her nose wrinkled "We got turned into..babies?"

Hoagie frowned and Wally raised one eyebrow. "Oh, right. Yeah that."

Abigail smiled slightly "Okay, this is the second tunnel to that place. The one that _didn't _get destroyed. "

"What does it matter though, eh? The library was oblitermarated, there's nothing left!" Wally said roughly.

Hoagie cocked his head to one side, before moving along the walls with his hands.

Wally gritted his teeth "Hoagie. What the hell are you doing?"

"Abby and I came down here, a couple of years ago. We were.."

"Ahem!" Abby roared

"Uh, right. But I know there's something here, there's a switch"

Kuki and Wally looked at Abby, before Wally spoke up "Why do you have to let us figure everything out? You already knew there was a-"

Before Wally could finish his sentence, a dozen lamps on the side of the tunnel lit up.

Kuki gasped, completely enthralled with the crumbly Victorian styled tunnel.

Abigail nodded "A'ight you guys. Let's go, this tunnel leads out of the school, beside the car park. We can take Hoagie's car from there"

Kuki raised her eyebrows "You have a _car?_ For some reason I thought you'd have a plane"

"Numbuh 3, I barely have enough money for the cheese fest once a month, what makes you think I could afford a plane?"

Kuki nodded, and followed the other 3, as they walked through the tunnel. It seemed to get older as they went along. Finally, they reached an old metal door, secured with a large lock on the handle.

Hoagie stared at it, before cracking a smile "Looks like the door is in jail, it's all _locked up!"_

A look of disgust swept across Abby's face. "Boy! What have I told you about those _stupid _jokes?"

Wally rolled his eyes "I'll fix this!" With that, he got a run up and leapt in the air "YAAAAAAAAAAHH!" kicking the door with his right foot.

To everyone's complete surprise, the door actually fell over. After a moment of stunned silence from everyone, they walked out into the car park, except for Wally, who slightly limped.

"Okay everyone, let's be really sneaky!" Kuki said, grinning

"Well, we kinda need to be. The whole school is zombified!" Hoagie pointed out

"We need to split up into two groups. We'll be less conspicuous that way." Abby said, thoughtfully.

As soon as Abby had finished her sentence, Wally added "I'll go with Kuki". His statement was met with knowing looks from Abby and Hoagie, and a blush from Kuki.

Abby and Hoagie grabbed hands and ducked down low, running from car to car.

Kuki looked at Wally "Are they dating or something?"

Wally smiled wistfully "You've been gone for so long, Numbuh 3. So much has happened... Yes, they're going out. They have been for about 2 years. No one thought it would last... but I guess they proved us wrong. Now they can barely function without each other."

Kuki smiled and looked down "So, what about you? Is there... anyone you're interested in?"

"Oh. Uh. I uh... She's...yes there is."

Kuki's smile faded "Oh, I see. Well, I hope everything works out well for you." She said, forcing a fake smile.

"Well actually, it's y-" Wally almost finished his sentence before his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "We gotta run!" He grabbed her hand as they ran towards Abby and Hoagie, who were waiting at his car. Kuki turned to look behind them and screamed at what she saw. The zombified high schoolers were silently climbing over the top and sides of the school, like some sort of spidery aliens.

"How are they doing that?" Kuki screamed as they ran

No response came, only Wally finally reaching and shoving her into the front seat Hoagie's old looking jeep, next to Abby in the driver's seat.

He shut the door tight, ran around to the boot of the jeep and picked up a piece of 2X4 technology. A sort of laser, held together with bits of wire and copious amounts of glue. He ran around to the other side of the car, joining Hoagie who nodded at him.

"Why aren't they coming inside!" Kuki shrieked. "The zombie things will get them!"

Abby smiled knowingly and reached down and pressed a button under the steering wheel "It's about to get hot in here baby!"

The car somehow transformed into a car with an open, yet guarded like structure on the top. Hoagie and Wally climbed into the structure and tapped on the top of the car. With that, Abby gunned the accelerator, zooming off as fast as the car would allow, with the zombie high schoolers still following.

Lasers came from the roof of the car, shooting toward the zombified teens, who if hit, fell to the floor, as if they had been tazered. They came in hoards, getting closer and closer to the jeep

Hoagie called down to Abby "Babe! We're not gonna make it! There are too many!"

As he finished the sentence, a particularly fast zombie leapt onto the roof of the car, and tackled Hoagie off the roof. Abigail and Kuki screamed, as Hoagie and the zombie were left on the side of the road, with other zombies approaching.

"KEEP GOING!" Yelled Wally "GET TO THE HQ!"

And with that, Wally flipped off the roof, and ran to help Hoagie, shooting and screaming as he ran to him.

*Dun Duuuun* Writers note: Hey you guys, just wanted to let you know that if you have any suggestions for what to add to the next chapter, you can just let me know, okay? If they're good, I'll put them in!


	6. The Background

Hey guys! Its 'new chapter' time! I just wanted to say a special thank you to madier1095 and miyako who left me lovely reviews on my last chapter! And of course, a thank you to everyone who reads this story!

As always, read, enjoy and review-ify!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Nigie! I don't want to eat lunchbox food. I want food from the outdoor cafeteria! It's 'Lasagne Day'!" Lizzie whined.

Nigel sighed heavily. He was getting tired of this. All her whining, all her complaining, all her.. well, everything. It was definitely starting to get to him. His left eye twitched under his sunglasses.

"Are you ignoring me Nigie? I SAW YOU TWITCH UNDER THOSE SUNGLASSES!" And with that, Lizzie began hurling threats and distasteful remarks at him. However, being experienced in these sorts of situations, Nigel had learnt how to block it out, and reply "sorry Lizzie" and "mmm" to her ramblings.

As Lizzie continued her tirade, they quickly made their way to the outdoor cafeteria, arriving first. It was supposed to be 'Lasagne Day'; however there was none of it to be seen, just plates and plates of apple pie, sitting near the register. Lizzie stopped ranting and studied the lack of lasagne for a second, before yelling out "Apple pie! I LOVE apple pie!" and ran to get her own slice.

Meanwhile, Nigel went to find a seat. He had packed his own lunch; he never did care for cafeteria food. Lizzie came and sat beside him, putting a plate of apple pie in front of him.

"Here Nigie, I got you some apple pie. Maaaybe it will help that ridiculous twitch of yours!"

Nigel pursed his lips "Thank you Lizzie, but I don't want any apple pie."

Lizzie's eyes widened as she mournfully said "I try to be a good girlfriend for you. I get you apple pie, and pay for it myself! And you can't even eat it? What am I doing wrong Nigel? Tell me!"

"Nothing Lizzie, I'll eat the apple pie once I'm finished my own food."

Satisfied with the compromise, Lizzie began tucking into her apple pie. As she got further and further into the pie, she became more and more exhausted.

Nigel turned to her "That pie hard work eh Lizzie?"

Lizzie just stared straight ahead. Nigel cocked his head to one side and put his hand on her shoulder "...Lizzie?"

Without warning, Lizzie turned and screeched at him, her eyes rolling slightly independently of each other. Nigel looked at her for one second, and screamed. He looked around the rest of the lunch room, to find every other person had turned into one of these strange zombie teenagers. Nigel experienced a moment of confusion, before leaping up from his seat and bolting from the outdoor cafeteria, into the school building. He had no idea where he was running to; only that he had to get away. He ran through the school, his legs pumping, and noticed the indoor gymnasium had faint lights shining from it, so he ran towards it. The doors had been broken through. Out of terrified curiosity, Nigel ran toward the entrance of the gymnasium. He stopped at the broken entrance way and stared into the gymnasium. There were pictures on the wall, coming from a projector, and they looked so familiar. With some sort of incomparable urgency, he scrunched up his eyebrows and ran to the projector, clicking to the next picture, and the next, and the next. He recognised these people! He knew them! Numbuh 5, Abigail Lincon! And Numbuh 2 and 4! He looked at the last picture, of a group of children.

"Sector V..." Nigel remarked. His eyes widened. The girl with black hair in the green dress was the girl he met just that morning! "Numbuh 3!"

...

Kuki and Abby, still driving at the speed of light, made it to a large white house.

"Numbuh 5! We have to go back for them! They'll never survive if we don't!"

Abigail looked almost panicked "Kuki, we can't go back. We have to figure out a way to fix this, before we get turned into teenage zombies too!"

Kuki frowned and began to raise her voice "How could you just leave them? We've only just got the team back together and you're already ditching them! THEY WOULDN'T DITCH YOU!"

"How would you know if they'd ditch me or not! You haven't even been here for the last 8 years!"

Kuki's mouth fell open "That was not my fault! I was decommissioned! If I could've stopped it, I would have! In fact, you could've stopped it! You brought my memory back now, why couldn't you do it after me and Numbuh 1 were decommissioned?"

Abigail took a deep breath "Firstly, it was impossible to stop your decommissioning. We just couldn't do anything to stop it. Secondly Nigel seemed happier after he was decommissioned, and your memory was brought back by those pictures you saw. We uhh, added to them, to make the pictures emit Beta and Theta waves to your brain, stimulating the temporal lobe of your cortex.

Kuki's eyebrows raised "What?"

"We put rainbow monkey magic in the pictures to make you remember."

Kuki nodded "That makes sense. But I have one more question, how was I decommissioned?"

A sigh escaped Abigail's mouth "It's a very long story, and this is not the time for it"

Kuki understood, "Okay Numbuh 5." A slight pause came, before Kuki asked "So, what now?"

"You're right Numbuh 3. Hoagie and Wally would not have deserted us. We shouldn't desert them."

Kuki shook her head "No, we shouldn't. But we're not prepared, how will we get them back?"

Abigail smiled "Oh girl, we're prepared. We've just gotta stop back home for a couple of things!"

"My home?" Kuki asked

"No" Abigail grinned "The tree house."


	7. Preparation and Capture

Haha, hi everyone!

So it turns out, studying for end of semester exams is ACTUALLY a lot harder than I first thought. That's the reason for my lengthy haitus.

Now as you guys know, I like to thank the people who reviewed my last chapter. So! A very large thank you to: fluffishpinkclouds, for the very lovely review she left. And also: Jos, who left a very simple, yet friendly review. As usual, a thank you to madier1095, who always gives positive feedback right after the chapter is released:).

So! Here's the next chapter. There are a few characters in there that are new to be introduced! So I hope you guys like it! As always, read, review and have a good day!

* * *

Abigail and Kuki ran up to the large white house and knocked on the door.

"Hello, Mrs Uno?" Abigail called out

"Hello? Who is it?" A British female voice replied

"It's Abigail Lincon Ma'am"

"And Kuki Sandban!" Kuki yelled out excitedly.

There was a myriad of locks and bolts undone before the door was flung open. A large, red haired woman stood in front of them with a wide grin on her face, which appeared to be splattered with flour.

"Hello dears! It's been so very long since I've seen you Abigail! And even longer that I've seen you Kuki, it must be almost 10 years darling!"

"Well, Mrs Uno, I was decom-" Kuki began

Just as well, Abigail nudged her side and took over the conversation.

"What she _meant _to say Ma'am, is that we were wondering If we could go up to Nigel's room? He needs us to get something for him."

Mrs Uno raised an eyebrow "What a strange request, dear. It's not every day that someone wants to run through the house without any warning! How about some cookies first?"

Seemingly out of nowhere, an overweight man with short, brown parted hair came to the door.

"Oh! Monty! You remember Abigail and Kuki, don't you? They want to go to Nigel's room."

The large man also raised an eyebrow "Well, you know kids these days are so close to each other and always doing those kids things. We should take Nigel's requests very seriously dear!"

A brief pause from Mrs Uno soon gave way to a slight smile, as she stepped to the side to let the girls past.

Abigail and Kuki both expressed their thanks before running upstairs to Nigel's room. They opened the door, now covered in pictures of him and Lizzy and a very large "KEEP OUT" sign plastered in the middle, to reveal Nigel's room. It certainly had changed since they were last in there. All the furniture had been moved around and his unkempt room was a sign of his obvious adolescent achievements. Abigail rummaged around in the bookcase, which was in place of his hamster cage- the very thing they needed to get into sector V headquarters. Kuki looked under the bed and pulled a disgusted face when she pulled a picture of Lizzy in a bathing suit out from underneath the mattress.

"Girls, I think you're probably going to want to check under the rug." A voice from the doorway said.

Abigail and Kuki whipped around to see Mr Uno standing there. He smiled slyly at them and pointed to the rug under the chair at the desk. Abigail raised an eyebrow and walked over, moved the chair and looked at the rug, before looking back to Mr Uno. He nodded in approval and looked at Kuki "Go on.". Kuki, unaware as usual of what was going on, half walked, half skipped over to the rug. Satisfied that he had done his part, he walked back downstairs.

Abigail looked at Kuki "Looks like the entrance is under here."

Kuki bent down and lifted up the rug, revealing a strange tube like entrance. "It doesn't look very… large." She observed.

Abigail nodded "But we have no time. The boys, and the rest of the school, they're counting on us! If you like, I'll go first."

Kuki pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows "Do you think my rainbow monkies will still be there?"

Abigail looked to the ceiling and wrinkled her nose "You know, I think they probably will".

And with that sentence, Kuki had flung herself feet first into the tube. Abigail took a deep breath and followed.

* * *

Hoagie clung to the sleeve of Wally's shirt, in a vain attempt to keep them together. The teen food- zombies tore and shoved the duo toward some large building. Hoagie had no idea where this building had come from; he had been through these streets a thousand times and never seen it before. The building was large and square, made out of grey bricks. It had thick, dark smoke coming from the roof and blacked out windows. Hoagie gulped and tried as hard as he could to figure a way out of the situation. But nothing came. He glanced over at Wally, who's face had suffered some scratches which had become bloodied, and had dirt marks from the fight with the zombies. He continually tried to wriggle free, but there were too many surrounding them, making escape impossible.

Out of ideas or things to say, Hoagie called out "You okay Wal?"

Wally's eye twitched and sarcastically replied "Yeah, I'm fine. This is how I always go home from school."

"We need a way out Wally." Hoagie retorted

"Do you really think it's a good idea to be discussing how we're going to escape in front OF THE PEOPLE WHO CAPTURED US?

As Hoagie was about to reply, the duo were taken into the house, which, on the inside was blisteringly white. Waiting for them, was Nurse Clayborne and the Toilinator.

"Ah, some rouges who don't like apple pie! We know what to do with you!" Smiled nurse Clayborne.

"Let us go!" Wally yelled

Nurse Clayborne looked at them for a moment, and then began to laugh. Slowly at first, building up until she had got herself going in a fit of nasty laughing. Seeing her laugh so much, Toilinator began to join in, and soon he was laughing as raucously as she was. As Nurse Clayborne laughter subsided, she looked to Wally.

"You stupid boy. What a ludicrous notion. Letting you go. Hah!"

The Toilinator snorted also "Yeah, stupid!"

Nurse Clayborne gave the Toilinator a sideways look, before ordering the zombies "Take these idiots to the holding cells."

Obediantly, the zombies began to push and shove and pull the operatives toward a door at the back of the room, and pushed them through it, before slamming the door closed. The boys rolled and tumbled down what seemed to be a slippery slide before coming to a stop at a dark, dank pit that had a single wall light on the far corner and a person sitting near it, with his head in-between his knees, which he began to lift when he saw more people join him.

"Numbuh 2 and 4? What? How did you get here?" He said in shock

Hoagie and Wally's eyes, still taking a minute to adjust to the light, furrowed their brows. They knew that voice, but not immediately.

"Hoagie, Wally, it's me. Numbuh 1."

* * *

Kuki was spat out of the tube into a large, dark and very dusty room, followed shortly by Abigail.

"Usually the tube took us to the briefing room, where are we Numbuh 5?" Kuki questioned as she brushed the dust off her.

"I think we _are _in the briefing room" She replied in shock.

Kuki paused to look over all the equipment. Some of it had been covered with a large brown sheet, and other parts had just been left to grow dust on them. She walked over to the main computer and blew on it.

"Welcome to Kids Next Door Sector V Briefing Room, what is your mission?" a voice said in a smooth woman's voice.

Kuki screamed and jumped back "I'm sorry!"

Abigail rolled her eyes and smiled "You activated the computah." She paused and continued officially "Computah, open the windows"

"Affirmative, opening the windows" came the reply, along with the blinds in front of the windows being rolled up and the windows slid open. Sunshine poured into the briefing room and both Abigail and Kuki stopped to smile at the room, now lit up.

Abigail quickly moved past the sentiment and ordered Kuki to begin finding weapons they could perhaps use in freeing Wally and Hoagie. As Kuki was digging around, trying to find anything they could use, she came across a picture. She looked at it for a long moment, and gasped. Abigail, hearing her friend's reaction, ran over to her. She looked over Kuki's shoulder, and gasped also.


	8. Rescue!

Abigail shook her head "Well girl, I'm sure **I'd** remember doing something like this!"

Kuki flipped the photo over and saw it had writing on it. "Abby! What's this!"

Abby peered at the faded writing. "From… your… delightful… neighbours! This is from the Delightful Children from Down the Lane! How did they get their hands on a picture of us…" And until that moment, Abigail had completely forgotten about their current predicament. "Kuki! We've totally forgotten about saving Wally and Hoagie! We gotta go!"

Kuki gasped and started flailing her hands "Okay! Okay! Lets go! Where do we go? When? Lets go! We have to go!"

Abigail led the charge toward the weapons rooms, and was stung with the memory of being a KND operative again. She glanced to her left as she kept running, and caught a glimpse of her old room. It was just as she left four years ago. She felt her eyes well up with tears, but quickly brushed her angsty feelings aside, there were more important matters at hand.

They arrived at the weapons room, and began rummaging around. It didn't take long for Kuki to realise one very important fact.

"These weapons are too small for my fingers!"

Abigail raised an eyebrow "No way. Our fingers can't have grown _that_ much in four years!"

Kuki picked up the piece of 2x4 technology and tried to place her finger in the trigger "Look! They can't fit!"

Still sceptical of Kuki's revelation, Abby took the weapon off Kuki and tried to put her finger in the trigger. It didn't fit.

"Ugh! Well whatda we gonna do now!" She yelled to no one in particular

"I guess we'll have to use weapons that don't use triggers." Kuki said as she picked up a large plank of wood. "We can hit 'em on the head with this!"

Abigail pinched the bridge of her nose; this was not going to work at all! She scanned the room for any signs of triggerless weapons. Lo and behold, over in the far corner, she found a pile of long looking weapons.

"Kuki! Get over here!"

Kuki ran over "Ooooh! Look at them!" She said as she picked up a shovel-like weapon. It had a strange little mechanise on it that sort of reminded her of a water gun. She pumped it, and out of the shovel end, flew a beam of electricity! Unfortunately, the beam hit the old gun-like weapons, which turned them into charred messes. Abigail jumped at the noise and scowled at Kuki.

"Girl! Get your head on! You can't just be firing things like the boom boom boom, and the zappity zap! Oh, well you know what I mean"

"Numbuh 5, why are you talking like your daddy?"

Abigail raised an eyebrow "I think I do it when I get scared or stressed… That's beside the point! Keep finding weapons!"

Another half an hour passed, while they sorted through weapons and discussed how they were going to free the boys. They eventually settled on a plan, and grabbed their weapons. Kuki stayed with the SELDOM, or the "Shovelled Electricity Lights Doorways On Mustangs", a name Kuki was proud to have come up with. She was also wearing a utility belt, which had 3 tomato sauce bombs and a mustard grenade on it. Abigail on the other hand opted for a grenade launcher style weapon, with the trigger made out of an old hair straightener, so all she had to do was close the straightener to fire. Kuki had attempted to give it an acronym, but had failed miserably. Abigail suggested they just call it "Weapon Numbuh 5".

Kuki smiled "We look so…"

"Like old times." Finished Abigail

"Yeah. It's been so long…"

Abigail nodded in agreement, and the two were briefly silent as they remembered the times they had as fearless KND operatives.

Abigail broke the silence "Well. We gotta go"

The girls piled themselves and a few extra supplies into the back of one of Hoagie's old airplanes. It was very cramped.

"I feel like I'm in a clown car Numbuh 5! My knees almost touch my ears!"

Abigail, who was the pilot, looked back at Kuki and laughed "I think you look fine Numbuh 3!"

Abigail reached for the controls and was about to start the plane, when she felt Kuki's hand on her back.

"Abby… Good luck."

Abigail put her hand on Kuki's "You too girl"

Wally and Hoagie stared at Nigel.

"Numbuh 1? How did you get down here?" asked Wally

"Lizzy went _crazy_ on me, possessed or something! She threw me in here a few hours ago."

"That dame always was a bit of a loon" Wally agreed

Hoagie nudged Wally "I think we're forgetting one important thing here. How would Nigel know his code name!"

Wally's eyes opened wide "Oh yeah!"

"Yeah." Hoagie agreed. "Maybe he's a zombie, we don't know."

"Ahem, maybe I can enlighten you. I saw the projector." Nigel said

"So, you remember." Hoagie stated.

"I remember."

Wally stared at the two boys "You two aren't gonna start _this_ again are you? We haven't been a team in years! C'mere!" he said as he pulled the boys in for a hug.

Hoagie looked at Nigel through slitted eyes, it was evident he had not forgiven him for his past transgression, one that was surely not going to be brought up now. He reluctantly embraced Nigel before pulling away.

"So, how will we get out of here then?" Hoagie said

"I've got just the idea!" Wally replied.

The picture: It had both Abigail and Kuki in it. It seemed to be taken just before Kuki was sent to Japan, she guessed she must've been around 12. They were wearing each other's clothes, pointing and laughing. Kuki was also sitting on Numbuh 4's shoulders, with her elbow on his hair, which had become scruffy. Abigail, was sitting on Hoagie's feet, leaning back into his legs. To all intents and purposes, they looked drunk. Numbuh 1, was in the background, arms crossed and a patronising smile on his face.


	9. Focus

Hi Everyone!

Thanks to FeerJim for his review :). Also, thanks to everyone who favourite-d and read this story, makes my little ammature writer heart happy!

Sorry it's taken so long to update! But don't worry, I'm on holidays now, so I'll be devoting some more time to writing. I've also got the next chapter half written, so it shouldn't take too long to come out!

I hope you enjoy it! I'm always happy to have some points to work on, so if you have suggestions, don't be shy!

So, without further a-do, Chapter 9! Focus.

* * *

Abigail and Kuki flew in the old airplane toward the place they had lost Hoagie and Wally. It was fairly deserted now, but there was clear evidence the struggle had been more than heady.

Abigail pursed her lips. She surveyed the area, looking for a reasonable course of action. She took a deep breath and looked quizzically at Kuki.

"So, which way are the boys?" Kuki asked

Abigail scrunched up her face and put a hand to her forehead. "I… really don't know." Her intellect was certainly failing her now. Both directions of the road looked just as messed up as the other.

Kuki moved her eyes upwards and chewed the inside of her cheek. Not having a plan was so unlike Abby. "She must feel overwhelmed" she mused to herself. With that thought, she moved her eyes to Abigail. Almost on cue, Abigail let out a frustrated groan and scrunched up her fists.

"The Teen Zombies could have gone _both ways!_ How do we know which one is the _right_ way?!"

Kuki frowned and snorted, surprised that they had not thought of it sooner "We'll just pick one, and go with that. The worst that can happen is that we make a mistake and we just have to double back!"

Abigail raised her eyebrows; the plan was so simple! She wished she could have thought of something that would have more structure to it, something that they could follow, but her mind was so… fuzzy. She hadn't been in a situation in which Hoagie was the one in trouble for a number of years. It was such a foreign concept.

Pushing these thoughts out of her mind, she looked at Kuki and said "Well, take it away girl!"

Kuki had not considered which way to go first. She automatically assumed Abigail would take the lead. Her face contortioned in a mixture of excitement and confusion, which somehow lead to a spark of enlightenment.

"Okay!" she yelled, pointing down one end of the street "Eenie" and then pointed down the other way "Meenie." Abigail saw where this was going. She breathed out a laugh as Kuki used her rhyme to make the decision.

"mine-y, mo. Catch a Rainbow-Monkey by the toe, if he squeals, that means he's yours, eenie, meenie, mine-y, THIS WAY!" Kuki yelled, as she set off, almost running.

Abigail followed suite, and recognised that this was away from the school. That would make sense. Well, more sense than Kuki's rhyme anyway. As they jogged down the road, both Abigail and Kuki looked for any signs that they might be headed the right way. They continued their pace, finding only debris from what must have been the fight the boys sacrificed themselves for. Abigail, looking at the scene as she ran past, silently prayed the boys were safe and unharmed. She knew it was wishful thinking.

As they continued, Abigail looked in the distance, spying a stark white… something. She had not seen that before. Almost as if Kuki was thinking the same thing, she said "That house looks weird."

Abigail put an arm across Kuki and pulled her to the side of the road, found a tree and positioned them both behind it. She fished around and found a pair of goggles. Strapping them on, she pinched the right eye of them, which caused them to zoom in. Observing the house, she found there were a few teen-zombies patrolling, if you could call it that. They were shuffling around, and some of them were… oh man, she did _not _need to see that.

"Looks like this is the place the boys might be Numbuh 3."

Kuki nodded in agreement "So what do we do?"

Abigail smiled, as a plan finally formed in her head. "Okay. We're not even going to _try _and fight this many zombies. We'll blend in instead."

"Like My-Very-First-Sneaky-Ninja Rainbow Monkey?" Kuki replied.

"Uh. Yeah. Like that. But instead of being a ninja, you have to be a zombie."

"Mmm. More like the Halloween Special Rainbow Monkey then."

"Girl! Will you concentrate! It's been a long time since either of us have been on a mission like this!"

Kuki paused "I know. I'm kinda scared. What if we don't get the boys back?"

Truthfully, Abigail had been wondering the same thing. However, she put the thought out of her mind so as not to worry Kuki. "We _will _get them back."

Kuki was unsatisfied with this answer, but knew it was the only answer they could afford to have. She nodded and sighed, as they began to make their move toward the house.

* * *

"Numbuh four, you've been at this for two _hours, _it's not going to work now!" Hoagie shouted.

Truthfully, Hoagie knew the plan had a chance. A slim chance, but a chance none the less. It involved removing the grill-irons from a very small basement window, that had been covered up with heavy black paint and trying to squeeze out through it. Wally had scratched off the black paint, so more light had filled the room, making it easier to see their surroundings. The only problem was; they were all bigger than the window. Hoagie had slimmed down in the years Sector V had been out of action, true, but even he as the slimmest boy there, could not have fit through. Wally had realised this, and decided they had to remove the framing of the window, which might give them _just_ enough space for them to squeeze through.

Initially, Nigel had pointed out that their endeavour was going to be noisy. Getting through iron bars and removing a window frame was going to cause some commotion, not to mention they didn't have any proper tools. However, Wally advised them that all they had to worry about was zombies patrolling the upstairs house. As for the tools, Wally quickly found a solution. He dug around and found some scrap pieces of wire and a discarded nail. He handed them to Hoagie expectantly. Hoagie rolled his eyes and sighed "What do you want me to do with this. It's junk."

"Can you make a screwdriver?"

Hoagie cast a critical eye on the materials Wally presented to him. He flicked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows "Is Camembert and crackers a heavenly combination? Yeah, I can do it".

After some tinkering, Hoagie offered the makeshift screwdriver to Wally, who nodded his head, and began work. Which brought them to their current predicament.

Nigel looked up at sound of Hoagie's complaint "At least he's trying something Hoagie."

Hoagie snorted "We've got a better chance of escape if we just wait for the girls to come and get us."

Wally leapt down from the chair he had pushed up to the wall to reach the metal grills and threw the screwdriver to Nigel, who had decided to have a go. "And if they don't come? What then?"

"They'll come. They've never let us down before."

"They've never _been_ in this situation before! They're the only ones in the whole school to take on a hoard of zombies, two villains and who knows what else!" Wally retorted, frustrated.

Nigel piped up "I'm sure Abigail and Kuki are doing the best they can. Abigail has always been resourceful"

Hoagie glared at him "Don't talk about Abby. You lost that right when you-"

"Will you two _please _cut out the whole 'macho man' thing?! We're in a _jail cell surrounded by zombies_!" Wally yelled.

There was a silence in the makeshift cell they were in. Nigel stopped what he was doing, jumped off the chair and threw the screwdriver on the ground. Hoagie rolled his eyes and turned to face the other way.

Wally threw his hands up and walked over to the screwdriver, muttering under his breath "Can't concentrate on the matter at hand, gotta bring up old crap."

As Wally resumed his work on the iron bars, trying in vain to unscrew the rusty bolts, something familiar caught his eye. He gasped in shock "No..".

Hoagie, sensing the panic in Wally's voice, ran over to the window. His eyes opened widely and his jaw dropped.  
There, in front of them, they could see Kuki and Abigail, dazed looks on their faces, hobbling their way along to the back of the house.

"They're… they're zombies…" Hoagie just couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was sure they were going to rescue them. How did this happen?!

Nigel also ran over to the window. He stared in disbelief. He, like Hoagie, had assumed the girls were able to rescue them. He wasn't sure how, but he was sure they'd come up with something.

The three boys stood in silence as Kuki and Abigail walked out of sight.


End file.
